


the menagerie

by Firecorn



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecorn/pseuds/Firecorn
Summary: yellow and blue diamond go the menagerie to fix what has been thought broken
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe), Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

" It's been a long time since we've been here Blue, **_the menagerie,"_** Yellow says to a sadly quite Blue.

the right-hand shaped ship of Yellow Diamond lands softly on a dark purple ground right next to an unimaginably large megastructure made completely out of glass with shards poking out every which way picking up stray light rays from the solar systems O type sun giving the structure a soft blue aura around it.

Yellow and Blue look at it for a few minutes trying to muster the strength to go inside the building 

Yellow is the first to break the silence " Thats enough daydreaming for a day we better get the stuff we're looking for and get going, this place has too many bad memories now even for me"  as she opens the door and walks down the hallway.

"You're right, we should get out of here soon," blue says meekly while following behind Yellow, wiping away a few tears.

The two Diamonds walk up the stairs of the building passing through a repeating pattern of stained glass portraits of four yellow, blue, pink and white figures all the same as the last group of four but somehow still slightly different. Yellow charges up the stairs paying no mind to the images while blue looks long fully at every pink one she passes. 

"Blue hurry don't waste our time going down memory lane" yellow shouts at blue as she is pretty far behind her now. Blue hurries up her pace as she catches up to yellow as they leave the hallway of portraits, blue gives one last glance to them as they enter a new room.

the room they entered had 2 small beds in the middle of the room, a desk with a mirror attached on the right and a big chest on the left. the room is perfectly pristine so clean to the point you can tell no living thing has been in there since they were last there 

"whoa its exactly as I remember it the beds the walls, even the shoes are still here" blue says as she picks up a pair that is smaller than here palm " maybe not exactly this is smaller then I remember"  she putts down the shoe and on the side of her eye she sees the chest.

"Yellow! LOOOK!!! LOOOK!!! Its the toy chest" Blue screams out of enjoyment as she dashed towards it "HA HAAA I remember we used to play with Pink using these all those millennia ago" Blue's smile and happiness quickly fades,  "oh Pink"

"Oh don't get sad Blue"  Yellow says as she comforts her sister " It'll be all better soon enough, thats why we're here after all. Why don't you stay here and play with these old things as I look for the compressor, ok?"

"ok," blue says holding back her tears

"Great, well the compressor doesn't seem to be in here so ill go to the other rooms" Yellow responds as she leaves the room closing the door behind her.

Blue picks up a small doll from the chest " oh stars I miss you Pink oh Pink Pink Pink."

"yes, Blue what you got there your favorite doll? you want me to play with you don't you?" a large and mature looking Pink Diamond says

""yup you can be my nephrite general"  a small version of blue responds 

"Well then, what you command me to do my Diamond"

end of part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

"hmmmm, go start the extractors, my nephrite" young blue says to the larger Pink Diamond pointing to a miniature version of an extractor.

"As you wish my Diamond," Pink Diamond says crossing her arms in the diamond solute as she picks up the toy and walks towards a map of a random planet already spread out on the floor. Pink places the toy on top of a random continent on the map, "would this be a good place to start, My Diamond"

"uh yes...yes it would be my loyal nephrite good job" blue exclaims "wait... I forgot I need to make a moon base first before extraction"  blue says subbing.

"oh thats ok we can still build you a base right now,"  pink says trying to comfort blue as she dashes towards the two beds, "let's see we can use the pillows here though the base will be miss colored since we don't have enough of your pillow to make it completely blue, how does that sound?".

"Yeah I guess so, but won't yellow be mad" blue says in a timid voice.

"it's fine we'll just clean them afterward, and if shes made she can just go tell that to me, it's my responsibility, " pink says as she gathers pillows from both beds and starts piling them together making a small fort of blue and yellow, "How does this look blue," Pink says excitedly.

"I LOVE IT!!!!!!" blue exclaims letting out all her tremendous joy.

.

.

Yellow trudges through the hallway into a new room, "Ah I think this the right place if I recall correctly, now where exactly?" she says as she serves the room and sees that it is full to the brim of unlabeled objects just lying everywhere.

"oh stars this is gonna be a mess," she says in an annoyed tone of voice. 

Yellow picks of the first object at her feet, it's a small purple cylindrical device, she's sure thats it's not what she is looking for but decided to investigate it further just in case. she presses a button on the device and it goes " _Pssshhew"_ and transforms into a scythe made out of light. Yellow is taken aback and quickly throws the device on the ground turning it off "What in Homeworld would make someone just leave a rejuvenator here in the open, thats extremely dangerous to any gem that stumbles upon it and either way it's not what I need it's close but not close enough".

Yellow over to the next object and tries that out but its also not what she's looking for, "AHHHH this going to take forever" Yellow exclaims in exhaustion "I hope Blue is having a better time than me".

.

"c'mon blue you can catch up," Pink says taunting blue who is several meters behind her "how are you ever gonna not be it if you can't keep up".

"No fair I can't keep up because your legs are longer then I am," blue says while pouting. 

pink walks over to blue and goes on one knee so they are on eye-level "Don't be sad you'll grow big and tall like me in no time, heck maybe you can become as tall as white. if that happens then I'll be the one having a hard time trying to catch up"

"Really?" asks blue

"Really," pink says firmly 

"Then can I tell you something"  blue asks

"yeah sure what is it" answers pink 

"well... YOU'RE IT" blue yells tagging pink right in the face then dashing down the hall

"Oh, why you lil cheat, I'll get you for that!" yelled pink as she chases after her.

Yellow is still rummaging threw the stuff in the room with no end in sight with piles of devices, gadgets and do hickeys being thrown into piles that are getting quite high. "I'm getting nowhere with if only there was a way to just remember where it was," Yellow says in frustration then in the corner of her eye she sees something reflecting.

"Wait what is that it couldn't be, could it?" Yellow questioned as she got closer to the object then picking it up " it is, it's a mirror gem; HAHA finally something useful it should know where the compressor is,"  Yellow says excitedly.

"Mirror where is the compressor," Yellow asked 

" it is under the pile on the rightest most side in the back" the mirror answered 

Yellow runs immediately over their and searches the pile and find a large black box, "Thats it, the compressor finally! I have to take it back to Blue immediately she still has the shards" Yellow says as she picks it up and heads toward the room where Blue is. 

.

"We had a fun day today didn't we blue," Pink says as she tucks her into her bed

"Yeah we did it was so much fun I cant wait for tomorrow," blue says

"well, time goes much faster when you go to sleep so get some rest now," pink says in calming motherly voice while bopping blue on the nose.

"Wait can you tell me a story first" blue asks. 

"Sure blue what story do you wanna listen to tonight" pink answers. 

"tell me about why I'm so small and you're so big even though we're both diamonds," asked blue

"hmm ok. So, in the beginning, there were four Diamond sisters of the same height, strength, and authority but differing by color one sister was pink, one was white the other was yellow and the last was blue, like you, the four diamonds ruled over all of gemkind building a galactic empire reaching across hundreds of solar systems but even though the diamonds are very strong they some times get hurt and if they get really hurt then they have to go through a process of being fixed by returning to the diamonds original smaller weaker state and grow up to their full strength"  pink explained.

"oh, so how many times have we went through the process,"  blue asked.

" well I've done it twice so far, you've done it 3 times, yellow also 3 times but white hasn't done it at all mostly because she rarely leaves homeworld so isn't likely to get hurt enough to need to go through the process"  pink answers

" well I hope I don't go through the process again because I wanna be big and strong like everyone tells me I was like before," blue says excitedly

"I hope so too, I hope none of us have to. good night blue" pink says melancholy 

"good night pink," blue says as she falls asleep

"oh pink I'm sorry that we must do this twice since you hoped would be the last time," blue says to herself weeping from the memories that have been playing in her mind.

Then a sudden crash come from the door " **THUD** " it's Yellow carrying the compressor in her hands "I've got it Blue we can finally fix her again"

**Author's Note:**

> thats the end of part 1 for yall I hope i can get the rest out soon but I have to get a handle over of how skins work. thanks for reading pls comment and sorry for bad grammar


End file.
